The Words I Want To Tell Her 彼女に言いたい言葉
by Ushiromiya
Summary: It's the first year of high school for Sakurako and Himawari and unbelievably enough, Sakurako is the epitome of a refined student council president, though naturally, Himawari is the only one who is aware of her hidden childish side. But as the days fly by them, their feelings for each other start to become harder to reach and those decisive three words may no longer bear fruit.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"It's Sakurako-sama!"

"Kyaaa! Where, where?"

My shoulders tensed up at the excited squeals of fan girls that quickly swarmed behind me.

_Really, all I'm doing is walking out of the student council room. _

I turned around to face the mob of girls that had gathered together to admire me. Really, believe me when I say I'm flattered, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

I flashed a smile at them, but that only caused more commotion... and frankly, more ear-piercing squeals. But that wasn't going to keep me from attending to my errands. I bowed apologetically a few times.

"Have a nice day, everyone!" I said hurriedly, and quickly made a run for it. Of course, that wasn't going to be the end of it all.

"Ahhh~ Sakurako-sama, where are you going?"

"We want to help you!"

"You're so amazing, Sakurako-sama!"

I shuddered, but I kept running down the hallway even if it was against the school rules. As I ran farther and farther, the footsteps chasing me gradually started to disappear one by one. When the last pair of feet could no longer be heard, I stopped running and caught my breath.

"Sakurako?"

I flinched. _No way,__ thought I had lost them all! _

... Ah, no, this is...

"HIMAWARI!" I cried as I turned around and jumped straight into her chest. Feeling weak in the knees, I slumped onto the ground and cuddled against her.

"H-hey, Sakurako, you're going to drag me down too!" she exclaimed, but provided no resistance. She was soon taken off her feet as well. "... Well, whatever, I suppose it's okay for today."

"Hehe, you're the best, Himawari!" I smiled at her. Her face turned red and she looked away. _Ufufu, you're so easy to read, Himahima~_

"A-anyway, I hear you're having troubles with fans again?" she asked, changing the mood. I nodded and pouted. She patted my head a couple times and heaved a sigh. "Honestly, it's your fault that you ran for student council president."

"Haaah?! How is it my fault? You ran for the position too!" I retorted without giving it a second thought. Himawari glared daggers at me.

"Yeah, and you won because you turned the election into a popularity contest!" she argued back childishly.

"I did no such thing! My grades are amazing and I'm super athletic, you know! I won it fair and square!"

Himawari scowled at me. Somehow, she looked like she was ready to cry... Oh, that's right... This was a sensitive topic for her.

"N-no! I mean, I'm sorry, Himawari! I didn't mean to-"

"Can we just stop talking about it?" she said. I nodded wordlessly. Himawari stood up and brushed the dust off of her skirt. She grinned at me and helped me off the ground. I could feel my heart thumping at the sight of her beautiful smile, but as usual, I kept the thought bottled to myself.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Almost a year ago, Himawari and I both got accepted into the same high school. At the time, we bickered about the terror of having to spend another three years with each other, but in reality, I knew we both were thinking something different.

_"I'm so glad I get to spend another three years with her."_

But something really bothered me. I knew Himawari wanted to be with me for longer - it was written all over her face, however, there was a part of me that didn't believe it at all. Did she really enjoy being stuck with me? Even with me being so childish? Even when I bother her for her notes? Even when I intrude on her and force her to make food for me?

Was that really what she wanted?

Those thoughts had bothered me for months. I thought I was stupid for not realizing it earlier. That's why from that day on, I studied my butt off. I exercised frequently in my spare time and stopped demanding her for food. Eventually, word of my achievements got leaked to the high school we had intended on attending.

That's why, despite being a first year, I managed to land the position of student council president. Ever since then, I've been working hard, so that one day, I would be able to tell Himawari my feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Oomuro-san, please answer this question," the teacher called on me. With a confident, "yes", I stood up from my seat and approached the white board.

_Factor:_

_x^2 + 12x + 36_

Without even blinking an eye, I wrote on the board:

_(x + 6)^2 _

"Correct," the teacher spoke. Everyone applauded from behind me, but I really thought nothing of it. I went back to my desk, where a few of my classmates were waiting to pat me on the back as a form of congratulations. To tell you the truth, I didn't care what anyone else thought of me...

Well, except for one person, at least.

I turned my head around and stared at the blue-haired girl who sat three seats behind me. To my surprise, Himawari was looking straight at me. When our eyes met, she blushed and averted her gaze. I giggled at the sight and shifted gears to concentrate on the lecture once again.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I called out to Himawari.

"Himahima, let's go eat lunch together!" I said playfully.

"Eh? You don't have student council duties today?" she asked as she pulled out her bento. I shook my head.

"All of the upperclassmen are on their camping trips right now, and I've already finished the amount of work set for the rest of the week~" I boasted.

"As expected of the student council president..." Himawari mumbled to herself. "But I can't eat with you today, sorry! I already promised someone else that I'd eat with them..."

"H-huh?"

I stared at Himawari blankly. The words that escaped my mouth afterwards were way beyond my control.

"M-my Himawari is being taken away by someone else...?! Who... who is this person who is eating lunch with my cute little Himawari-tan? Oh my god, there's no way... I can't allow it..." I seemingly muttered under my breath.

"S-Sakurako?" Himawari's voice trembled a bit. She tapped me on the shoulder and snapped me out of my strange trance.

"Oh, uh, huh? I mean, oh, that's totally fine! I'm not your only friend, after all. It'd be really selfish of me if I had you all to myself, right? Haha, ahahahahaha!"

_Dang it, shut up, me!_

"R-right, um, I believe I don't _belong _to you either..." she spoke nervously. Even though she said that, her face started to redden. Before I could say anything that would potentially further damage my dignity, the two of us flinched at a voice that came from behind us.

"Furutani-san?"

Himawari instantly lit up at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Ah, Kanda-san! I haven't forgotten about our lunch or anything, I was just a little caught up in... something." Himawari grabbed her bento and quickly escorted this "Kanda-san" to the door.

"You're not even going to introduce me?" I said with a scowl. "To your _**beloved**_ Kanda-san, that is."

"Is there really any need?" Himawari asked. I could feel my blood boiling with... well, not anger, but rather, jealousy.

"Isn't that obvious? Of course! Your friends are my friends, Himawari!" I fought back with a spontaneous excuse. Naturally, she didn't buy it and simply rolled her eyes at me before walking away. However, the "Kanda-san" character turned to me and bowed politely.

"Err, um, my name is Kanda Emi! Emi is spelled with the "smile" character and the "beautiful" character (笑美)! G-glad to become an acquaintance, Sakurako-sama!" The way the girl spoke was tense, but it was no wonder especially since she was put on the spot. Kanda Emi quickly followed Himawari after making her quick introduction.

"Hmph, stupid Beautiful Smile girl," I cursed her under my breath.

* * *

"Um, Furutani-san? Was it really okay to do that?" Kanda-san asked. "Sakurako-sama looked really sad..."

"Ah, well..." I tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. To be honest, it wasn't like I wanted to leave Sakurako all alone, really. Moreover, I didn't want the two to be acquainted. Kanda-san has a cute appearance after all, but more importantly...

She likes Sakurako.

"B-but I'm really happy... that I was able to introduce myself to Sakurako-sama," she said nervously. As her face started to turn red, she covered it with both of her hands. "Ahh, I'm so embarrassed!"

_Uwah, looks like I've really gotten myself a formidable opponent... _

"T-that's good... for you, I mean," was all I could manage to say... but it was stupid of me to add in that last part! I prayed that Kanda-san didn't notice what I had said amidst her fantasizing, but...

"Eh? What do you mean?" she asked. She blinked at me innocently with her crazy cute blue eyes. On the inside, I was ready to punch myself straight across the face. I shouldn't have said anything.

No, that wasn't all. I shouldn't have agreed to eat lunch with Kanda-san at all!

"Furutani-san?"

Ah, but in the end, I couldn't say no to someone who needed my help, even if all she wanted was to get to know Sakurako. Ugh, maybe I have a thing for people who can't take care of themselves.

"Umm, Furutani-san...?"

Geez, that sounds really weird and somehow makes me feel really awkward! ... But then again, it's not like Sakurako really needs my help anymore. Why did she have to go and become the student council president? ... Wait.

_Eh? Could it be that... I'm unneeded? __Thinking back on it now, Sakurako hasn't been coming over lately, and she hasn't been bothering me for my notes or for my homemade sweets... Huh?_

"F-Furutani-san!" Kanda-san shouted timidly in my ear, snapping me out of my train of thought. "A-are you alright? You look like kind of teary eyed..."

"Huh?" I mumbled intelligently. Now that she mentioned it, I hadn't even noticed that tears were starting to well up in my eyes. "Ah, what's wrong with me?"

Kanda-san stared at me with compassionate eyes. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I shook my head to decline the offer, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She leaned in and gently wiped my eyes for me. As she did so, I felt a chill run down my spine, like a pair of menacing eyes were glaring straight at me.

"HIMAWARI!" a voice shouted from afar. Kanda-san and I turned our heads simultaneously. Even though the person in the distance had a beard and a pair of dark sunglasses on, I could clearly tell that it was none other than Sakurako... just in a crazy getup that no sane person would think to wear to an all-girls high school.

"A-an intruder?" Kanda-san mumbled.

_How can you fall for that?! _I thought to myself.

"And he knows your name too!" The look of confusion and terror spread across Kanda-san's face. She looked at me like I was some pervert who would spend her free time getting involved in the dark sides of Tokyo.

Sakurako probably knew that getting closer would only reveal her disguise, so she didn't move from her spot... which was a huge disadvantage for me.

"W-wait here, Furutani-san! I'll go get a teacher!" Kanda-san spoke with a hint of courage in her voice.

"Kanda-san, don't!" I shouted after her. It was obvious that if I continued to side with the strange looking man (read: Sakurako), Kanda-san's impression of me would only become weirder and weirder, but it was a lot better than getting Sakurako in trouble.

"... Oh, I see how it is now," Kanda-san said.

"Eh? N-no, it's not what you think!" I retorted.

"It's a lovers quarrel!"

I stared at Kanda-san with my jaw dropped onto the ground. A lovers quarrel? I wasn't sure how she reached that conclusion, but if that's what she was thinking, then I should go with it, especially since this would give the opportunity for Sakurako and I to be alone.

"R-right! That's it, a lovers quarrel. These sort of things are usually personal, so Kanda-san, could you please-"

"Huh? I can't stay?" she pouted.

_How dense can this girl get!_

"P-please?" I requested. After hesitating for a moment, Kanda-san finally gave up and left without saying another word. I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Himawari!" Sakurako shouted again. Ugh, right, I had forgotten about her for a moment. "Let's eat lunch together!"

_That's what she wanted?! She didn't have to disguise herself just for that!_

I sighed to myself but I didn't really mind. If it's Sakurako, I think I'd be willing to put up with every little crazy antic she does.

But there's no way I could tell her that.


End file.
